Matamoi
Region The Matamoi people originated on the Cappella Islands. A group of three neighboring isles located relatively near to the southernmost coast of Usearous, or at least compared to the other inhabited islands, but not close enough to actually glimpse the huge continent from their shores. Each individual island was home to varying degrees in scenery including broad beaches on the smallest of the three, porous volcanic rock found covering vast areas including most of the coast on the largest, and huge jutting coral formations in the underwater caves on the other island - but the standard backdrop was always centered around the forests. The trees kept the Matamoi alive. They relied upon them not only for shelter and game but tools, sculptures, instruments, jewelry, and many more. The People As people slightly inclined to the more eccentric side of humanity the Matamoi focused the basis of their extensive trading on fine goods. The greatest of which was their clothing. Dress to them was not only for conventional reasons but to represent status, availability, wealth in some form or another, and ingenuity. Appearance, how ever petty others might think, was a very important factor. A young girl who could create beautiful dresses or jewelry was readily sought after by boys seeking brides and a woman showcased her accessibility to the opposite sex in many ways often by use of bright and flamboyant headdresses, beadwork, and colors. Men also showcased their own substance but in a more toned down version. Face painting, ceremonial dances and feasts, piercing, and such of the sort. Characteristics in the populations on all three islands were similar, as in all of the Matamoi mostly exhibited darker hair, medium completions, and hazel to dark forest green eyes. Fair haired and most certainly blue eyed children were rare and usually testament of mingling with seamen voyaging over the ocean to trade. None the less as a result of their rarity the Matamoi found themselves drawn to these pale oddities most likely due to their love of particular, charming, and unusual things. Trade Several items could be found on the islands all the way from basic necessities to trademark goods signature only to the Matamoi. The people of the Cappella islands spent years trading and learning from other cultures in order to gather techniques and merchandise from far and wide. Through trading and discussing with voyagers the Matamoi were able to begin raising a variety of animals - both native and other wise; such as oxen and goats for milk and chickens and other wild fowl for food and eggs. Horses and donkeys were practically and unknown recourse before other men told the people how to control and care for one. A Few Goods Traded. salts & several types of pepper sugars and honeys fruit, nuts, and other plants both for food and cultivation furs dyes coral jewelry spectacularly embellished clothing and garments Pearls, gems, & semi-precious stones mead, rums, & beers al kinds of tools and instruments animals such as chickens, wild turkey, boar, oxen, goats, donkeys & semi-wild horses bowls, plates, cups, & containers varying in materials, sizes, & shapes Customs The Matamoi is centered around the belief of family, identity, and deities. The bonds between man and woman along with mother and child is considered sacred, and often these are the deepest points in their society. Family There is nothing stronger to the Matamoi people than the bond between a mother and her children. Its vital. Parents teach their children at a young age all the things they need to become a well established adult. Fathers teach their sons hunting, building, tool crafting, fighting, and other masculine objectives while the mothers teach more homely things like cooking and gathering. Daughters learn how things are to be done in a house hold and it is a mothers duty to teach them. Several things are done in order to make sure a daughter gets the know-how she needs but it’s the things a mother gives her that usually help her the most. Mothers usually give their daughters their first trunk at about the age of 13 or 14 as a right of passage, a girl becoming a young woman. Standard in the wooden chest are always supplies like sewing kits, leather straps and furs to make tunics and other clothes, and items used to embellish and dye them. Three other chests are also given throughout a girls life, like around the age of 15 or 16 when she was made a woman during her first rites, at about 18 when she was married off to the boy of he choosing, and last when she birthed her first child. Union There are two steps in Matamoi union, the first of which is her first rites. When a girl is old enough, around 15 or 16 a celebration is held between her and other ladies of the tribe, including the spirit guide to signify her entrance into adulthood. Music, dance, rituals, and tonics are used but toward the end of the night the gentleman of the her choosing basically makes her a woman. When a Matamoi girl is old enough to be wed she is courted over the course of a few months all the way to a year. During this time she is given lavish gifts of amber or clothing, or anything of value really in order to represent what she means to her suitor. A man could receive things from family members to help him but most times it was just the objects he collected and crafted for her. The better the gift the more likely the girl was to say yes. If the girl says yes of course she receives the chest from her mother which contains everything needed to start her new life and a feast is held to celebrate, complete with games, music, alcohol, and dance. Religion Deities for many things are worshiped by the Matamoi in many different ways like through altars, elaborate statues and carvings, celebrations, feasts, and sacrifices. For the most part though the more feminine aspects of life are paid homage to the goddess Lona and the masculine to her lover Helius. In addition to the Matamoi’s vast majority of deities they also worship animal totems. Beings who are given to a child at a young age and believed to lead them throughout their life protecting and providing for them until they reach the spirit world. The highest of totems which is the dragon. This symbolic relationship between the Matamoi and the dragons led to the collection of scales, feathers, horns, claws, teeth, and any other type of recourse gathered from the beast to have major spiritual and trade value and basically their worship. Hierarchy The Shaman - Whose totem is always the Dragon The Leaders - Both Man & Woman The leaders children sorted from eldest to youngest in rank The Medicine Woman - who may also be the shaman General - If dies during battle the son if old enough succeeds him in rank & His Warriors Craftsmen and Merchants Wife and Children Farmers Wife and Children Common Folk Captives - who are normally traded as slaves Traitors - if found die… horrible deaths.